


Facesnatch Day

by StarmanSymphony



Category: Miitopia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Gen, I think?, Resets: Miitopia Edition, casual mentions of headcanons, headcanons, i mean physically it's the dark lord but it's more the dark curse than anything, the hero is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: "The phenomena had no official name, as only three people, as far as he knew, knew it occurred in the first place. He had taken to calling them do-overs, but he knew the others wise to the phenomena had their own names for it."The Great Sage wakes up to find himself at the beginning of the game again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Facesnatch Day

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is basically based off the fact that i'm far too attached to my great sage, (ex) dark lord and reborn for me to replace them whenever i do new runs of miitopia, and since the hyperfixation has grabbed me by the ankle, i decided to write this instead of something entirely unrelated i _really_ want to get going.
> 
> also YES i initially based my great sage and dark lord off kirby and galacta knight from kirby (in gijinka form here) respectively dvjhbsdfjbhvdjsfvhb i didn't know how things would pan out when i first played the game. i consider them more ocs with the same name as their canon counterparts nowadays because of how things in miitopia pan out.
> 
> also puck is the hero, just wanted to say that ahead of time. anyway here's the fic

The Great Sage Kirby awoke to find himself far from Nimbus. While the interior of the inn he awoke in was identical, as all divine inns were, the smell of grass and flowers wafted through the window instead of ozone and steel. There wasn’t as much light coming through the window, either: he suspected it to be sunrise.

Crossing his fingers, he sat up and looked to his right. As he suspected, Reborn was nowhere to be found. The Great Sage sighed. It happened again - though the phenomena had no official name, as only three people, as far as he knew, knew it occurred in the first place. He had taken to calling them do-overs, but he knew the others wise to the phenomena had their own names for it. This do-over was unusually early compared to the previous ones.

Kirby got out of bed and changed into his usual attire - a white and teal hooded robe. He then grabbed his staff and headed out the front door of the inn. A dark, familiar shadow descended from the sky and covered the Great Sage. It was only until the figure’s jagged robes hovered a mere meter above the green grass. Dark Lord Galacta, as expected.

“Another reset occurred,” the Dark Lord told Great Sage Kirby, his bright magenta eyes staring right at Kirby from behind his mask.

“I figured as much,” Kirby replied. He raised an eyebrow as he added, “And I take it you’re going to be up to the same old evil as usual?”

Dark Lord Galacta scoffed. “Of _course!_ You expect so much of me, Great Sage. I don’t know why you keep hoping I’ll live up to it.”

Great Sage Kirby bit his lip as tears stung his eyes. “My offer to help you find another way to regain your face still remains. I’m sure Puck will want to help as well. You don’t need to keep causing pain and suffering to the people of Miitopia.”

“I’m just trying to keep the timeline in order, Great Sage,” the Dark Lord told him with a mean smirk. “Who knows what might happen if I take you up on that offer?”

The Great Sage’s brow furrowed more as his grip on his staff tightened. “I know that’s not the reason. At least, not the only one.”

The smirk on the Dark Lord’s face disappeared as he frowned. “You know me too well.”

“You were the one who told me so much in the first place,” Great Sage Kirby replied. “Willingly, no less.”

Dark Lord Galacta said nothing; he only clenched his fists as he glanced away. “...Those faces won’t steal themselves.”

With that, Dark Lord Galacta teleported away in a puff of dark purple smoke. Great Sage Kirby stared at the spot which the Dark Lord had been in for a couple of seconds before sighing. He had better get a move on if he wanted to stop the Dark Lord from destroying Puck before they even had the chance to face him in his castle.


End file.
